


Stories that Brought Us Together

by tyn_ktyn_g



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn_ktyn_g/pseuds/tyn_ktyn_g
Summary: A collection of prompts involving various plots and scenarios from different Alternate Universe (AU) plus current personal favorite cartoon TF:RiD2015.Specific characteristics and backgrounds are the following:Scenario One - College AU (Student!Thunderhoof x Human!Reader)UPDATE:Had created a Tumblr page for extras (for examples: headcannon, fanarts, etc.). Feel free to visit: https://tyn-ktyn-g.tumblr.com





	Stories that Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> There are few information I would like to pinpoint:
> 
> First, this was inspired by a collection of fanarts on Internet, where both Autobots and Decepticons are wearing unison jackets with their color frames on it. I don't know who the real artist was, but if there's a chance, I will give them the credits.
> 
> Second, if you want me to specify the height difference, I'll say almost all the bots will be started off with 200 cm. Not that short, but tall enough for you to crane your head to look at them (lol).
> 
> Third, most of the terms and descriptions are mixed between Cybertronians' and humans' grammar. I tried my best studied the most as I can find. If there's some part where I used incorrectly, please let me know.
> 
> Last, if you noticed, Reader doesn't have a dialogue, but that doesn't mean they aren't talking. Due to the fact that everyone have their own ways of speaking, I decided to let you guys used your own imagination~
> 
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy your stay!

It was a bright and warm afternoon. The school campus was buzzing lively during breaktime. Various bots and students enjoyed the free time either chatting with their circles of friends or playing throughout the fields.

 

You, on the other hand, were making your way upstairs. The classroom for your next lesson may be nearby, but that is not the reason for you being an early bird.

 

Reaching to the second floor, there’s a balcony at the end of the hallway where you can see throughout the campus ground. You searched as far as you can in order to find a target that you were anticipated to meet.

 

And when the said target was spotted, your heart skipped a beat and the thumping increased drastically. You leaned against the balcony railing, sighing in utter bliss for the source of your attention.

 

Over there, a group of mechs gathered around, breaking almost all the rules of the campus ground. Whether gambling or fighting, it doesn’t matter when it comes to the notorious Decepticons Gang. Their rebellious behaviors made people wondering why they haven’t been expelled from the university, but that is a mystery for another time.

 

Instead of spying at their criminal acts, you preferred to keep your eyes glued upon a single mech, who stand out the most of the group. And no, you weren’t talking about the big brute who had a bizarre eating habit plus being narcissistic at both of his arms.

 

What you’re looking at was the one who sat on the bench.  He used the public property like a personal throne No one, except the group’s leader, dared to invade his personal space. The two features of his god-like status stood tall and proud like always. His cerulean-colored with a hint of grey uniform jacket seemed well kept, but it went down south when a mud ball landed upon the fabric.

 

“EYO!” The voice boomed with an mobster-liked accent, “YOUS MORONS!”

 

Thunderhoof.

 

You squealed on the inside. Not out of fear, but admiration.

 

Thunderhoof is one of the bosses among the gang. It's complicated to say who is the actual leader since every one of them see themselves as a commander. However, Thunderhoof is famously well-known to be a top-rank. Not only he was well-known from his extraordinary appearance, but also a cunning brute with a temper when it comes to his territory.

 

Although he and his group should've been suspended from their last shenanigans, but you’re happy to know that he seemed well… and good-looking like always.

 

Seriously though, what was the reason you are so attracted to the bot?

 

Well, it’s complicated. Him, being the mech who causing troubles, bossing around, smoking like a chimney, thinking fists can solve everything, and the list goes on.

 

Yet, he has a side that caught your attention up until today. When there are others hanging around him, Thunderhoof will be the bot you described earlier. When there’s solitude, the facade will slowly wear off, revealing an unshakable demeanor of strength, independent, and-

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Caught by surprise, you whirled around to check who it was, and relaxed when your eyes found a familiar face.

 

“Forgive me, junior recruit,” Senior Strongarm apologized, “If I may, I’ll say you are putting yourself in danger from falling off. As an patrol officer, it is my duty to keep everyone, both bots and humans, safe as possible.”

 

Acknowledging her warning, you backed off from the balcony and apologized from your behavior.

 

“Apology accepted, but…” the femme paused, “Out of curiosity, what are you scouting for?”

 

You panicked, trying to come up with an excuse other than being a creepy stalker. Does mumbling a white lie about enjoying the view for an art project sounds convincing?

 

Strongarm nodded. “Very well.”

 

_DING~_

 

The bell rang, indicating the end of the recess. You waved goodbye to the best Autobot student of the university, and trying to take one last glimpse. Unfortunately, the spot was cleared out and the target was out of sight.

 

Sighing in disappointment, you turned around and proceeded to your respective classroom for the next lesson.

 

*

 

You should know that this fantasy about Thunderhoof is unhealthy. In reality, it is wise to keep a fair distance away from the mobster, but somehow, you imagined the two of you had this secret long-distance relationship going on and the only way to see one another was through a fair distance.

 

Too many times you have told yourself that they have their fair share of enemies and fan clubs, including Thunderhoof. Certainly, he doesn’t need another one worshipping him…

 

Since there’s a fight going on at the campus ground.

 

It happened during the last class of the day. Things were quiet when an outburst exploded outside. Judging by how Professor Ratchet snapped the chalk he held into halves, no doubt be another ruckus made by the Decepticons Gang. He is not pleased at all, because when there’s trouble, there's going to be-

 

“Check it out! Steeljaw’s Pack are at it again. Let’s go and see!”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Ratchet ordered. “If anyone dares to leave my class, I will see to it that you are restrained on the seat, and I won’t hesitate to use duct tapes.”

 

Despite the teacher's warning, some students still decided to take the risk and ran off when they saw the chance. Ratchet, of course, chased after them. While the teacher was occupied elsewhere, the rest of you either remained on your seats or peeked through the windows to watch the showdown.

 

How you wished you could be like the audience who awed and cheered by the windows, but if you do, your little secret will reveal and that is not going to happen. Nonetheless, it doesn’t mean you can stretch your ears to hear how the brawl went down.

 

From the conversation, it seemed the battle was between Steeljaw’s Pack against the Bee Team, again. It was no surprise really, because the leader had a bone to pick at the lieutenant from the Bee Team since who-knows-how-long.

 

But more importantly, if Steeljaw’s Pack were the culprits, then Thunderhoof must be joining in as well, which means…

 

Making sure no one was paying attention, you reached for your backpack and started digging. Once you felt the right component, the anticipation within you skyrocketed abruptly. What you fished out was a small medical kit; not an ordinary one for humans, but specialized to treat bots only.

 

Ever since you found out that them mechs always looked battered after a fight and refused any treatment, you bought the kit and kept it stored inside your bag for an opportunity.

 

Now, it seemed the time has come to initiate one of your inner fantasies about taking care of Thunderhoof when he is alone. Maybe you’re being nosy, but a fighting chance to approach the mech is something you’re willing to take.

 

A brilliant plan, yes, but you didn’t think far enough that when the fight had cooled down, Ratchet returned to class with the escapees.

 

“The youths these days,” Ratchet grumbled as he closed the classroom door. “You should be glad that I’m being merciful not using duct tapes…”

 

The classmates chuckled.

 

“But then again, why waste the materials when I can let you all stay back or an extra hour? You can thank your friends for that.”

 

Everyone groaned in agony, including you.

 

*

 

By the time when class was dismissed, it was already late. The evening of the campus ground was fairly quiet. Most of the bots and students have gone home.

 

You, however, were trying to search for your target.

 

The group was nowhere in sight. Probably being sent away to the detention room for a serious talk from the headmaster. You tried returning to the same balcony, hoping to find Thunderhoof faster this way. The mobster may be stubborn, but still, it ached your heart to see him so beaten.

 

Sighing in relief, you found him sitting at his usual spot. If you hurried up-

 

You froze all of a sudden when your eyes caught a group of four staggering toward Thunderhoof’s whereabouts. When they entered the zone marked by the territorial mech, Thunderhoof turned around with an angry scowl.

 

It’s difficult to hear their conversation from the distance, but their intention was clear in front of your eyes.

 

You could only watch as they sent one of them to hand over a medical kit. A genuine offer, yes, but…

 

Why do you feel uneasy all of a sudden? Why are you telling yourself that it’s not supposed to happen? Why the heart ache when you witnessed them sitting down side by side?

 

Thinking that you shouldn’t see any more of this, you turned around and left the scene.

 

*

 

To be honest, it was embarrassing.

 

Last night, you spent the hours restlessly tossing and turning on the bed, replaying the scenario over and over again in your head. It’s frustrating, but never thought it would reach to a point that you somehow overslept and already skipped first period by the time you blinked awake.

 

Admit it, you were jealous.

 

You accepted the fact about harboring a crush toward Thunderhoof. To the point where you don’t want to become: a jelly eater, yet you still did.

 

Face it, then. You had warned yourself about the difference between both of you. You had promised yourself that if he sees someone special, you should be happy for him. You were too coward to express how you feel about Thunderhoof, anyway. In the end, it is best to leave this crush behind before it sprouted into something else…

 

In the meantime, you were running as fast as your feet can take. If this keeps up, you might still be able to  catch the bus to-

 

“GOTCHA!”

 

The world suddenly turned upside-down, forcing you to land on the ground painfully. Through the blurry view, you could only find your bag on the floor and all your stationeries scattered around.

 

There’s no sign of the suspect who tackled you from behind. Who in the right mind would-

 

“I caught it! I caught it!” Chirped the mastermind as he jumped up-and-down merrily.

 

You gasped as the weight on your back pounding you deeper to the ground.

 

“You fool!” Shouted the partner-in-crime as he grabbed one of your leg. “It is me who caught it!”

 

“No! Me!” The one on your back jumped off and started pulling your arms.

 

Whoever they are, they appeared to be playing tug-of-war; by using you as the rope.

 

“I caught it! Boss will reward me!”

 

“No, you bucket of bolts! The boss will reward me!”

 

“Airazor! Divebomb!”

 

Fortunately, the third party cut them both loose, sending you back to the ground in one piece. Before you could even crawl away, someone grabbed you by the back of your shirt and listed you up like a puppet on strings.

 

“Now look what you two have done! They’re filthy!”

 

“Sorry, boss,” apologized the two in unison.

 

Your face paled once you got a better look at the troublemakers. The two little ones are the evil duo, Airazor and Divebomb, who was famous from pranks and thefts. What’s more important, their eldest brethren, Fracture, is a member of Steeljaw’s Pack. If that’s the case, then…

 

A peek was all it takes to find out that you’re in a world of trouble.

 

You struggled, trying to break through his grasp.

 

“At least it’s still alive… for now.”

 

You begged to be released, reminding them that you have nothing worthy to steal from.

 

“Oh, really?” He twirled you around to glare at you face-to-faceplate. “But I don’t think so.”

 

Fracture released his grip, dropping you to the ground on your knees.

 

“Airazor, Divebomb,” the hunter commanded, “Secure their equipments.”

 

The duo didn’t need be told twice to collect everything you dropped as their own trophies. Tried as you might, but their grip is strong and won’t let go.

 

“Now then, either we can do this the easy way or the other way, and I know you’re smart enough to choose,” Fracture intimidated.

 

Fearing for your wellbeing, you chose to obey, but not without asking where and what they’re planning to do.

 

“Something you won’t enjoy…” the mech answered.

 

*

 

You wondered whether if today is Friday, because it started off with the worst case scenario.

 

Not only were you skipping school, unintentionally of course, but also being kidnapped by a member of Steeljaw’s Pack. If the teachers find out about this, you’re doomed. Then again, if you tried to resist or run, you’re doomed as well.

 

More importantly, what did you do to provoke them from the first place?

 

“Don’t think you can outsmart us, human scum,” Fracture began, “Or should I say, Autobot spy?”

 

You puzzled from the title.

 

“Don’t play dumb. You think you could pretend to be a neutral among the campus, but I know better.”

 

The evil twins behind you snickered.

 

“We know you’re spying us.”

 

“Not so smart now, huh?”

 

Oh no… They don’t mean the part about you being a creeper at Thunderhoof, is it?

 

“Spies like you deserved to be terminated,” Fracture threatened, “But, seeing you have some usefulness, I’ll let you live… for now.”

 

You whispered about what they’re planning to do to you.

 

Fracture didn’t answered except letting out a tsk in annoyance.

 

By the time he stopped, you realized you were being led to a scrapyard. The place was separated by a tall wall, and it looked somehow abandoned. Probably a hideout of some sort, because there are various insignias of the Decepticons Gang painted all over.

 

“Now that we’re here,” Fracture turned around. “It’s time to talk about business.”

 

You staggered back a little.

 

“I only said this once,” he jabbed at your forehead. “So use that primitive processor and those audio receptors well.

 

“Your objective is to proceed toward that destination,” he pointed the entrance, “Once you locate that slagger, do as what you’re told and then return here.”

 

You questioned on what is waiting over there?

 

“And don’t think you can try to escape,” Fracture ignored your question, “I have secured your identification codes, meaning I know who you are and where you live. Also, I have Airazor and Divebomb secured this exit. One wrong move, and you’re dead.”

 

Next, he tossed something straight to your hands. It’s a black box that contained something inside. Before you could check what it was, you were shoved inside and being trapped within. Staring at the closed gate with Airazor and Divebomb acted as guards, you sighed and proceed to follow what you’re told.

 

There’s only one direction at first, but as you headed deeper, the path separated into various sections. Ten minutes later, you can declare yourself utterly lost. Just what you were looking for, anyway?

 

The answer was brought to you by a scrap metal catapulted straightforward at the pile of junk next to your location. It was fortunate; a miracle, that the projectile barely missed you by a few inches. If it did, well… You dared not to imagine further.

 

“I SAID GET OUT!” A voice thundered. “WHA’ PART DID YOUS NOT UNDERSTAND!?”

 

Wait-a-minute…!

 

That tone and accent… It cannot be!

 

Out of all places, you hardly believed that you will be able to meet Thunderhoof here. Fancy to find him, yes, but only if he wasn’t so outrageously mad at the moment.

 

Thunderhoof must have spotted you peeking your head out of the corner. A moment there, the mech looked as if he was about to bulldozing the entire scrapyard with those horns of his.

 

“Eyo, wha’ are yous doin’ here?”

 

You're not out of the hot water just yet! Now, the mobster sees you as a threat, because you just waltzed into his marked territory without permission.

 

Thunderhoof stared at you and the the stuff you’re holding. He narrowed his eyes, growling angrily.

 

“Yous think yous can walk in here an’ insult me? Well then you think wrong!”

 

Next, something happened but you didn’t know what and how it did. All you heard was a boom, followed by numerous crashing and littering. When the coast was cleared, you found yourself on the ground, trembling in fear as you stared at the bot standing before you.

 

Did Thunderhoof seriously just toppled over a mountain of junk with only his horns?

 

Your vision started to get blurry either by the dust or tears. It must be the latter, otherwise you wouldn’t be apologizing repeatedly through broken letters.

 

Can this day get any worse?

 

The answer is: yes.

 

“Eyo,” he called, “Stop leaking fluids on my turf, would you?”

 

You could if you wanted to, but right now, you can’t. So, you told him to deal with it.

 

“Then wha’ am I supposed to do?”

 

You didn’t answer his question.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Thunderhoof squatted down. “Would yous _please_ stop leaking already?”

 

You ceased crying immediately.

 

Did… Did he just-

 

“Huh, finally,” Thunderhoof stood back up and crossed his arms.

 

Up until now, you remembered the time you described Thunderhoof as the mech who will send his opponents flying with brute force. But now, when no one is around, his facade will be peeled off, revealing a hidden side of the flipped coin.

 

A strong demeanor of unshakable strength, independent, and logic.

 

Maybe you’re hearing things from the shock or he is trying to be reasonable. Either way, you settled down a little.

 

“Now, wha’ business do yous have over here? This is a Decepticon territory. Not a playground.”

 

Rubbing the tears away, you were going to hand over the box that Fracture sent you with, but it was lost during the crash. Searching frantically, you found the stuff buried underneath the debris. You were horrified to find the box cracked into different pieces…

 

Only to find out the secret item within.

 

A medical kit.

 

How on earth did the Decepticon would send you here with this little gadget? It’s not like either of them is sick or-

 

You whipped your attention toward Thunderhoof. If you discreetly remembered, the mech’s posture appeared to be slouching a little, a sign that means he must’ve hurt somewhere but wouldn’t dare to admit.

 

Thunderhoof scoffed. “Yous done starin’?”

 

Flustered from your boldness, you looked away. At the same time, you asked him whether he was hurt to a point that he staggered.

 

The mobster was taken aback. “How yous know?”

 

Standing up, you marched forward and inspected his condition. Awkwardness can be damned… for now.

 

When you were about to reach his shoulder, Thunderhoof avoided your touch.

 

You offered the medical kit, advising him to get it treated as soon as possible.

 

At first, Thunderhoof seemed reluctant, but later on, he walked away and found a spot from the wreckage to sit down.

 

“Well?” he demanded. “I ain’t got all day.”

 

Acknowledged, you went to stand behind him, but the mech wouldn’t take off his school jacket for no reason. You signed, pulling aside-

 

“AYO!” Thunderhoof yelped. “CAREFUL WOULD YOU!?”

 

You apologized abruptly and resumed your work, gentler this time.

 

Fortunately, you have read the instruction from your previous package, thus you make haste with your treatment. It took a while because you have to be careful. If it’s too painful, the mobster will turned his head around with a hiss, and jabbed you with his horn as payback.

 

“… Who sent yous here?” asked Thunderhoof during the middle of applying bandages. “It’s Fracture, doesn’t it?”

 

Reluctantly, you nodded.

 

The mech tsked. “It ain’t his business…”

 

You have to stop your handiwork when he suddenly turned around.

 

“He threatened you or somethin’?”

 

You nodded again, followed by explaining the situation before arriving here.

 

After that, Thunderhoof didn’t say anything else, and you resumed your work.

 

It didn’t take long for him to interrupt your work again.

 

“Yous need to leave,” said Thunderhoof. “This place ain’t safe for yous. Steeljaw an’ others will be back soon.”

 

You proclaimed that your stuff was still being held hostage by Fracture’s little brothers.

 

“I’ll take care of it,” he promised. “Now come on.”

 

Quickly, you followed Thunderhoof close behind with haste. Despite him wounded, his footsteps sure were fast.

 

By the time both of you arrived to the entrance, the gate was being opened for Steeljaw’s return. Without thinking twice, Thunderhoof grabbed you by the hand and took you the opposite direction.

 

It was a good thing to say that the mech wasn’t paying attention at you, because your mind went blank and your heart rate increased from the sudden contact.

 

Never have you imagined to be this up close with the bot you secretly admired of. Just when you thought you couldn’t be any happier, your daydream was cut short when he let you go.

 

“Hold on tight.”

 

You didn’t understand what the mech mean by that, until he stepped back a little and charged straightforward at you.

 

Again, the world was spinning like those rides from the amusement park. Once it settled down, you found yourself lying upon a pile of worn out mattresses from the other side of the wall.

 

Did Thunderhoof seriously tossed you over the wall like the way how he sent his opponents flying?

 

“Yous alright?” You heard him calling from the other side.

 

You told him that you were lucky to land without a broken bone.

 

“Follow the road on your right. It’ll take yous back where yous came from.”

 

And just like that, he was gone.

 

There are more questions you wanted to ask, but for now, it’s best to follow his advice and leave this place.

 

*

 

You’re heading to the university with heavy footsteps.

 

Not only you skipped an entire day of class yesterday, but your backpack was also stolen by the campus’ notorious Decepticon Gang.

 

How on earth will you explain to the teachers?

 

When you reached to your locker section, there’s a crowd barricaded nearby. Slowly squeezing through, you found the center of their attention was your own locker. It’s not that your locker has anything special, but when its door was forced open, revealing your stolen backpack plus a large bouquet of flowers, it will be a whole new story.

 

How on earth will you explain this!?

 

*

 

**EXTRA:**

 

Little did you know, the prankster duo have kept something that belonged to you. When they were going to hide it into their secret stash, one of them bumped into the leader of the pack, Steeljaw.

 

The duo shrieked and ran off, completely forgotten their treasure on the ground.

 

Steeljaw was the one who found and picked it up.

 

It was your school ID card.

 

“Well, this ought to be interesting…”


End file.
